In a conventional trivia game, an objective question is posed to a player, and if the player answers the question correctly, he or she is entitled to advance toward a winning position. If the player cannot answer the question correctly, no advancement occurs. Typically, such games are won by the player whose movement piece has traversed a predefined movement track. The questions of such games usually have specific answers, and generally comprise subject matter—often obscure—that can be divided into categories such as sports, arts, geography, politics, history, science and so forth. Such games generally require players to recall specific pieces of information for strategic advantage, and thus do not require players to think critically, answer subjective questions, collaborate, or make strategic decisions.
A variety of trivia games have been developed in accordance with the foregoing conventional trivia game theme, each with various different movement tracks and topics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,991 (issued on 3 Jan. 1995 to Olsen) discloses a game board having dual movement tracks, and a game wherein a player's ability to recall information pertaining to the Book of Mormon is tested. Another example of a game board having multiple movement tracks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,485 (issued on 10 Dec. 1985 to Lardon), which tests each player's knowledge of various subjects with objective questions. Other examples of trivia games include U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,569 (issued on 3 Oct. 1995) which challenges players' ability to correctly identify notable people, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,390 (issued on 26 Aug. 1997) which simulates the presidential election process. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,336 (issued on 25 Nov. 1997 to Oliver) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,581 (issued on 30 Jul. 2002 to Barrett) use similar game structures to challenge players' knowledge of geography.